1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and devices for converting the energy from ocean tides and waves to useful energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to the conversion of period wave motion present on beaches of the ocean to useful electrical energy.
2. Prior Art
Since the beginning of time, man has viewed the power of the oceans with awe and has long sought methods for harnessing this power for useful purposes. Perhaps one of the greatest forms of natural energy associated with the oceans is the recurring tides and waves that define the constantly changing boarders to these massive bodies of water. Powered by gravitational forces of the moon and changing weather conditions of wind, temperature and rain, the ever changing tides and resulting propagation of wave motion across the majority of surface of the earth generate an immeasurable force which continually pounds virtually every exposed shoreline of every continent of the world.
Attempts to tap this source of energy have experienced only nominal success. Whereas development of hydroelectric power sources on rivers has been a simple matter of applying a turbine to a moving stream of water, the capture of water movement of periodic waves has been a formidable challenge. Hundreds of devices have been contrived to directly respond to the ocean movements; however, none has survived the test of general commercial application. Typical approaches to this problem have included the use of moving paddles, buoys, wheels, and a myriad of other floating or tethered objects designed to move laterally with the currents in a rhythmic pattern, while transferring this energy to a mechanical linkage capable of generating electrical output.
A primary flaw in such systems is the dependence upon moving mechanical parts to provide the medium of transfer of force from the oceans to a turbine generator. Such mechanical assemblies are not only expensive, but require regular maintenance and repair. Furthermore, they are typically vulnerable to changing weather conditions, which are manifest in severe forces capable of crushing the strongest of structures. In addition, the constantly changing tides mandate complex height adjustment mechanisms to adjust to changing water levels. The resulting variations in operating conditions makes it difficult to provide a single system that is capable of coping with the multitude of variables which must be satisfied in a mechanical system of energy conversion.
What is needed is a transfer medium which operates in response to the periodic wave motion of the waters, but in a manner independent from the water conditions to produce electrical energy. The system must be economically feasible by favorably balancing cost of energy production versus kilowatt output.